Sonic
TBA General NiGHTS is a First-level Nightmaren and the primary protagonist of the NiGHTS series. NiGHTS is a playful, kind, and free spirited creature who dwells in the Night Dimension. Although created by the evil Wizeman, (s)he didn't agree with Wizeman's plans to take over Nightopia and rebelled. Thanks to an Ideya shard imbedded in his/her chest NiGHTS can dualize with a Visitor, a trick that allows him/her to escape the Ideya Palaces used to confine him/her. Reala, a fellow 1st Level Nightmaren, and NiGHTS are equal in their acrobatic fighting abilities and both served under their creator Wizeman, but are enemies due to their opposite personalities and opinions of their master, making them heated rivals. Attributes NiGHTS would be an odd character. He/She'd be very floaty and mainly functions in the air. Most of his/her attacks wouldn't be used to KO the opponents, his/her technique is to rack up as much damage as possible. Moves would mainly consist of spins, and drill kicks to rack up damage. NiGHTS can also have the ability to glide. NiGHTS's Normal Moves * Neutral Combo: NiGHTS sweeps it's right arm forward, then with it's left arm and then spins around, swinging both arms for a rapid dream dust jab that hits to both sides, then finishes with a sweep upwards. * Side Attack: NiGHTS does an upward sweeping kick. * Up Attack: NiGHTS lifts his/her hand up and creates a magical explosion, sending the opponent into the air. * Down Attack: NiGHTS performs a 180 degree horizontal spin kick. * Dash Attack: NiGHTS rears back and punches forward with two magic shots fired into the ground. * Heavy Forward Attack: NiGHTS spins forward, performing a somersault as yellow streaks flow from his/her arms and legs. * Heavy Up Attack: NiGHTS spins upward with his/her arms out as yellow streaks flow from his/her arms. * Heavy Down Attack: NiGHTS transforms into a Dolphin, then flips back to thwack with his/her tail fins. * Neutral Aerial: NiGHTS performs a full body spin with his/her limbs outstretched. * Forward Aerial: NiGHTS shoots forward leaving a trail of collapsed rings in his/her path. * Back Aerial: NiGHTS performs a backstroke through the air flying through a halve ring as he/she does so. * Up Aerial: NiGHTS flies through several rings straight up into the air. * Down Aerial: NiGHTS flies through several rings straight down. * Grab: NiGHTS grabs the opponent with one hand. * Pummel: NiGHTS knees his/her opponent. * Forward Throw: NiGHTS flies upward with the opponent, performing a 180 degree turn in the air before dropping them on the stage. * Backward Throw: NiGHTS performs a backdrop throw, that launches the opponent. * Upward Throw: NiGHTS tosses the opponent up into the air and plays the Dream Flute, which creates a gust of wind upwards to push the opponent into the air. * Downward Throw: NiGHTS pins the opponent to the ground, points at them with both hands, and releases dream dust from both fingers to damage opponents. NiGHTS's Special Moves Neutral Special: Dream Diamond * NiGHTS summons a blue diamond near the torso area, and it fires a powerful laser. It will hover wherever it was placed and then disappear after about 10 seconds. The laser will aim at enemies, but is rather easy to dodge. Side Special: Drill Dash * NiGHTS dashes forward in a Drill Dash and will rapidly grind opponents. This has a lot more free control of Meta Knight's. Great for recovery. Up Special: Rocket NiGHTS * NiGHTS transforms into a Rocket and holds down the 'B' button to charge for height. Like Diddy Kong, it is very tricky to control at first. This has good height and can damage opponents. However if NiGHTS crash into a wall, he/she will take damage. Down Special: Paraloop * NiGHTS performs the famous Paraloop by doing a quick loop in the air. If you position him/herself correctly, NiGHTS will trap the opponent in a strange blue ring caused by him/her performing that loop. All-Star Move: Dragon NiGHTS * NiGHTS puts on the Dragon Mask and transforms into a giant Dragon. During the transformation, he/she gains unlimited flight and can fire projectiles at opponents by pressing 'B'. Trivia * TBA Category:SEGA Games Category:Characters Category:Sonic & Sega All-Stars Warzone